Tabatha's Story Prolouge
by TaurusGirl911
Summary: This is one of my 7 OC's stories, Tabatha. Hope you like it!


"I have to hurry!"  
I ran down the hallway in the hospital, looking at each door, just to find the right door. My name is Tom. Tomas Jones. And my wife said she was having the baby while I was still at work. My wife's name is Annabell. We have been married for 2 years now,  
and I have no problem with it. As soon as I finally found the right room, I saw my wife holding the baby.  
"Sorry I was late!"  
"Its ok. The doctor said its a girl."  
"T-Thats GREAT!"  
As Annabell handed me our newborn baby daughter, she says to me, "I already came up with a name for her. How does Tabatha sound?"  
I looked at her, then looked back at the baby, and said to her, "...yes...Tabatha sounds good..."  
She smiles at me, and I smiled back at her.  
Suddenly, Annabell starts to gasp alot.  
"Annabell? A-Are you ok?" I said surprisingly.  
"I-I.."  
She continues to cough while the doctor runs into the room with some nurses and says to me,  
"You'll have to leave sir!"  
"W-What? What about my wife?" I said.  
"Sir, PLEASE!", he said as he tries to drag me out of the room.  
"Its ok, Tom. I-I'll be fine..." says Annabell, while coughing, as the doctor drags me out of the room.  
As the doctor finally dragged me out of the room, he told me to wait outside until they let me back inside. I started to cry, hoping that she was going to be ok.

5 minutes later, the doctor comes out, and tells me that Annabell didn't make it.  
"I'm sorry, sir", says the doctor.  
"N-No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I shouted.  
"Please sir. If you just-"  
I ran as fast as I can down the hallway, and out of the hospital before he could finish his sentence.

Its around midnight, and I had almost forgot about my daughter who I have left without accidentaly.  
So I decided to go back inside the hospital to go, and take her home with me.  
As I got there, I asked the nurse about my baby daugther, and she told me she was in the nursery.  
She took me over to the nursery, and gave me my child. As I took my child from the nurse, someone started to shout out, "FIRE! SOMEONE SET A FIRE IN THE HOSPITAL!"  
I saw the fire flowing out of one of the rooms, and I decided to run for it, trying to save me, and my newborn child's life. I ran as fast as I can down the hallway, while still holding my child, and protecting her from the smoke and fire. I saw the front entrance, and started to run for it! While I was running towards the entrance,  
I saw the fire department and the police in front of the entrance. As I finally got out of the building, I was coughing like crazy, and handed my child to one of the firefighters. Suddenly, a huge pile of pieces from the building, which is still lit on fire, falls out of sky, and lands right on top of me. I try to struggle my way out of the pile, but it was no use. I looked up at the person who was still holding my newborn daughter, and said,  
"P-Please. S-Save my daughter. I know I not going to live, but you have to do...whatever it takes...for.."  
I started to feel my heart slowing down as I try to finish saying my sentence.  
"...my...daugther..."

It feels...so...wierd...  
I have always thought that dieing would hurt, and it did. But...as I felt my heart...slowing down...it felt like...  
I was going to fall asleep...  
Suddenly, I saw someone running towards me. The person looked like a...a...woman?  
"TOMAS" she shouted out as she was running towards me.  
And for just a second later, I have suddenly reconised the womans voice. It was Annabell.  
"A-Annabell?"  
"Tomas!"  
I ran towards her, and gave her a hug while balling out with tears.  
"Annabell, I-I thought you were dead?"  
"I am, and you are too."  
"H-Huh?"  
She looked around the mysterious place we were in, and said, "Where's Tabatha?"  
I was surprised, because I had totally forgotten about our daughter.  
"S-She's still alive. I-I mean I-"  
She put her finger on my lips, and smiled at me, and says, "Its ok, Tomas. If she's still alive, then that means she's ok. I'm glad about that." I smiled at her and said, "And I'm glad that I'm with you now."  
As we both kissed, I had thought about what was going to happen with our newborn child, Tabatha, and was hoping that she will be ok, later on. In the future.

~TG911 


End file.
